


Reigns over Barren Land

by Alfa_Barf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, HMOFA - Freeform, Harems, Human Male / Female Anthro, POV Second Person, Saber-toothed Tigers, greentext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfa_Barf/pseuds/Alfa_Barf
Summary: [Greentext] Anon is the only male in a tribe of female saber tooth tigers, and his presence alone is enough to put them into heat. Unfortunately, one in particular is not fond of sharing him.





	Reigns over Barren Land

>Man, is he furious  
>You are working at the Museum of History and Technology as a temp job  
>It's usually a pretty easy job: pick up trash, hand out maps, yell at kids to get off the displays  
>But today the museum director is running all over absolutely steaming  
>Most of the museum was shut down for renovations, and the exhibits were taken away for cleaning or repairing  
>When the various artifacts and dioramas were returned everything had been put back all wrong  
>Some artifacts were thrown onto the floor  
>Some statues were blocking doorways  
>And then there's exhibit 27C  
>In what was supposed to be a section devoted mostly to dinosaurs, a bunch of other stuff is thrown into the scene so incompetently it had to be done intentionally  
>Saber toothed tigers are chasing a stegosaurus  
>Some kind of ancient pyramid is sitting on top of a tar pit  
>Tribal fetishes and primitive fertility icons are hung on the "sky" that's supposed to be a nature backdrop for the scene  
>Even a life-sized replica of the Rosetta Stone is tossed in there, because why not  
>Well, according to one of the movers' excuses it was done because "it looked like cave drawings"  
>"How the hell does this even happen!?" the director says  
>Having an answer to that isn't exactly in your pay grade  
>Unfortunately, you need to investigate anyway  
>The whole staff is sent around the museum to catalog all the misplaced or missing displays, and you're in charge of 27C  
>You can kind of see the thought process of how all the inaccuracies were made  
>The movers clearly grew up with The Flintstones and based their arrangement off of the show  
>You're examining the exhibit with clipboard in hand noting everything wrong about it  
>When you duck behind the pyramid your heart stops  
>Holy shit, is that a bomb!?  
>There's a small, box-like device humming and vibrating on the floor  
>You then notice the gyros on top, realizing it must be from the Technology wing  
>But that's all the way on the other side of the museum  
>Those were some pretty dumb movers  
>The director deliberately said not to touch anything "unless you absolutely have to", but it's just going to drain electricity or overheat if you don't unplug it  
>When you approach it, the gyros start spinning wildly  
>The whole device lifts off the ground  
>A white flash of light like an old camera goes off, and you pass out

>You awaken to the sound of insects buzzing, lying under the shade of enormous leaves  
>There's a pool of murky water nearby with a pair of strange, goofy looking creatures eating the flora around it  
>Wait, are those...dinosaurs?  
>You don't know exactly what kind you're looking at, but with your mind on dinos just moments ago they can't be anything else  
>Outside of the overgrowth are rolling hills and scattered vegetation  
>Ancient wildlife everywhere  
>Did you just go back in time?  
>The dinos squeal in pain, and you see large spears sticking out of them  
>You spin around, trying to see where the attack came from  
>From out of the shrubbery creeps a burly feline with massive fangs  
>A saber toothed tiger  
>Walking on two legs?  
>And obviously female  
>Spear in hand, wearing a leather loincloth and a band around her furry breasts  
>Jewelry adorns her body, and her head it topped with a feathered headdress  
>Her muscular physique shows even through her dusty pelt  
>There's a predatory, yet inquisitive look in her eyes as she stands guard with her spear aimed at you  
>You don't think you could outrun her (or her weapon), so you stare her down hoping to buy a few extra seconds  
>That's exactly what she wants  
>By the time you sense the others behind you, you're already on the ground tangled in a net  
>Four more of the felines, all female, dare you to make a move  
>"What is this thing, Nassial?" one of the says  
>Now they're talking in your language?  
>They make room for the one you confronted first, Nassial  
>She looms over you, blocking out the sun  
>"Should we kill it?" one of the others says  
>"Wait," both you and Nassial say in unison  
>They all jump back in surprise  
>"Now it's talking? In OUR tongue?"  
>They look to Nassial for command, or some sort of answer  
>"What ARE you?" the leader says  
>The way her question rumbles is even more threatening than the dinosaurs and the other sabers with their spears combined  
>Human, you try explaining  
>"Are there any others like you nearby?"  
>Yes?  
>Maybe?  
>You don't even know where you are right now  
>"Hmph. We'll bring it back with us," Nassial says  
>You're carried off in the net like a hammock by the four who trapped you, with Nassial following in the rear to keep an eye on you  
>Any time you look at her you see an unblinking stare  
>Any time you look at any of the others for too long, she growls at you  
>You're better off just closing your eyes for the trip

>You take a peek when you hear the commotion of civilization  
>Oh look, it's a whole lush village filled with buildings shaped like pyramids  
>The pieces are coming together now, no matter how mismatched they still are  
>It doesn't take long before you notice something about the sabers milling about  
>Young or old, there's nothing but females here  
>They stare at you in awe as you are carried through their village and up the main stairs of the biggest structure  
>Inside looks like a gathering hall, with a pile of leathers stacked high on stone steps in the far end  
>Sitting on top is an aged saber with a sagging hide, one chipped fang and the other gone completely  
>Unlike the others, she doesn't react much to the sight of you  
>"What have you brought today, Nassial?" she says  
>"It calls itself a 'human'," the leader says  
>The sage blinks  
>"Interesting..."  
>You are unrolled by your captors, though they keep the net held up as though it were a fence keeping you from running away  
>The sage hobbles over and feels your clothes  
>"So soft," she says. "I would hate to destroy such craftsmanship. Would you mind removing them for us?"  
>What, now? In front of all these women?  
>They're not human women, but still...  
>"Take them off, or I'll TEAR them off with any flesh I grab as well," Nassial says  
>You hesitantly strip down to nothing  
>Thankfully, they're more interested in you than judgmental  
>You cover yourself reflexively, but the sage just brushes you hands away like moving a leaf from her path  
>"Male," she says  
>There's murmuring from the others  
>"Do you know what he is?" Nassial asks  
>"He's a human," the sage says as though she came to the conclusion herself. "Male human, yes. Perhaps a gift from the Fang Mother."  
>Nassial scoffs  
>"He's not even one of us, though. What use do we have for such a 'gift'?"  
>The sage shrugs  
>"Take him along on your hunts. Maybe his role among us will be clear then."  
>You see the gears working in Nassial's eyes  
>"Fine," she responds. "Tomorrow he comes with us. Tonight he sleeps outside, with the night guard."  
>You're given a matted blanket to sleep on, along with some cooked (dino?) meat  
>Sleeping with so many eyes on you is troublesome at first, but is also a little comforting  
>As long as you're not being used as bait, no harm will come to you  
>Right?  
>Right?  
>Does anyone back home even know you're gone?

>You're roused from sleep by the leader, Nassial  
>The saber tooth you learn is the leader of the ENTIRE tribe, and not the worldly sage  
>The night was cool, but you can already tell the day will be a hot one  
>You strip down to your underwear and take a rather dilapidated spear with you  
>"You stay in the front," Nassial orders, "so we can keep you from running off, and to see your hunting prowess."  
>Which isn't that great  
>Whether it's the shape of the spear or the thick plates of the dinos, you can't seem to make any successful strike against them  
>Sometimes they flee before you can even lift your weapon  
>Any mistakes you make are met with snarling and the sabers charging in to fix things  
>Nassial isn't too happy  
>"You may be better off making clothes, or sweeping the streets," she growls  
>But you're given one final chance to redeem yourself  
>There's a few more of the goofy looking things milling about, though these at least have some fairly nasty looking spikes on them  
>Before you can make the first move, however, Nassial grabs your shoulder  
>"Hold it. Watch."  
>Well, you can feel and hear it before anything else  
>A goddamn Tyrannosaurus rex  
>Just as intimidating as you'd imagine  
>It attacks the docile dinosaurs, trying to pick them off one at a time  
>Some of its prey fights back, getting a few good blows in before being killed  
>"Let them wear it down, and then we move in."  
>You nod and stay attentive  
>When Nassial takes her hand off your shoulder, you hear a faint sniffing from her  
>Great, now you're self-conscious about your sweaty odor  
>The T-rex begins ripping apart its prey, but it doesn't get too far before the sabers launch in for the ambush  
>Between the beast's fatigue and the deadly precision of the women, it's slain in a flurry of spears  
>"What a catch!" Nassial says triumphantly  
>Two of the others run back to the village to get help transporting their game back  
>With more sabers on hand, the T-rex and its prey are then stripped, cut up, and hauled back in chunks

>The whole village seems to be in better humor when the hunting party returns with its trophies  
>You didn't really do much to contribute, but Nassial doesn't harass you about it  
>"Hold it, let me check for wounds," she says, steering you into a private chamber  
>You didn't get hurt much (or at all, really) except for a bit of your pride  
>Once inside, she's at your back spreading her paw pads all over as though combing through fur you don't have  
>She grabs your head to keep you looking forward, and you can feel the breathing of her snout up against your skin  
>The rumble of Nassial's lungs is audible as she heaves in and out  
>You offer no resistance, and your arm is soon hoisted over your head  
>She isn't even trying to be discreet any longer  
>Her nose buries into your underarm and she inhales deeply  
>For the longest time you're standing still with the saber tooth hyperventilating behind you  
>"Stay there!" she barks  
>You don't need to be told twice  
>She leaves you alone, but returns in less than a minute  
>You hear the sloshing of water moments before being drenched by a clay jar  
>"They can't...know your scent...too strong...for safety," she mutters incoherently  
>You're "fur dried" with her paws, and then her whole body, before you're allowed back outside  
>The village accepts you into their evening feast, indulging in the spoils of the hunt  
>There's music, dancing, and bonfires  
>No amount of activity is enough to distract Nassial  
>Her eyes stay on you for the entire night, and even when you lie down to sleep

>The next day follows a similar hunting pattern, albeit with a darker, ominous sky  
>Your technique hasn't improved much, but Nassial is more encouraging  
>To you, anyway  
>To the others, she's much more impatient and critical  
>"What has gotten you so agitated?" one of the others says  
>She almost takes a spear shaft to the face from her comment  
>But Nassial is distracted without a doubt  
>Her wide battle stance from the last two days is replaced with knees touching and thighs rubbing together  
>By midday, sweat is dripping from you thanks to the humidity  
>A booming is heard not too far in the distance  
>"Thank the Fang Mother," Nassial mutters under her breath  
>The hunt is called early, and you return to the village just before the downpour  
>Without saying a word, Nassial pulls you up the stairs to an abode almost as high up as the gathering hall  
>Hers  
>There's a glazed look in her eyes, and NOW you see the same predatory stance as when you first squared off against her in  
>"Y-you did this to me," she huffs  
>"Our men have all gone...slain, sick...months ago. Now YOU show up, and I can't stop this crippling heat. I can't see clearly. I can't...think."  
>She grabs you and pins you down atop a stack of leathers  
>"Take it off," she says  
>You can't exactly move your arms much the way they are, but you make an earnest effort to reach your waist  
>"No, MINE!" she hisses  
>You can't reach her loincloth either, so you tentatively grab her breast wrap  
>You have just enough wingspan to untie her  
>The strip of fabric flops to your chest as her breasts dangle free, her nipples poking through her coat  
>She lets go of you but places her paws opposite your head, nodding slowly with her eyes shut  
>You cup her breasts and rub your thumbs over the aroused teats  
>Her mouth unhinges and her drool splatters around you  
>You never realized just how far a saber tooth's mouth can even open  
>"N-now...you."  
>You roll your underwear down as far as you can while on your back, just enough to give her what she needs  
>Her hips lift up and position themselves for the inevitable  
>You've been too busy focusing on the sabers' teeth and weapons to fully absorb how little those loincloths actually cover  
>She's completely exposed, and the heat from her engorged lips pours over you as she eases her weight down  
>She takes your length little by little, whether out of unfamiliar strain or savoring each bit at a time  
>Her muscles are visibly flexed as she works her way around you  
>The huntress, the leader, the sword-fanged beast...  
>Mewling and shuddering by the time your hips touch  
>She's frozen on you, feeling your pulse as she relishes the moment  
>"T-thank the Fang Mother," she gasps.  
>Like a piston, her gyrating is slow to start before rapidly building up speed  
>It's not long already before your pelvis aches from her fervent humping  
>For such a sexually starved creature, her stamina is impressive  
>She's either aware of your discomfort, or begging for you to take control  
>But in any case, it's time for her to switch positions  
>Without disconnecting, you are flipped to your feet while she rolls onto her back  
>Too fast for you to grasp what even happened  
>Her rump is in the air and her legs hook around your waist  
>She's got core strength, no doubt  
>As you resume thrusting, you find yourself leaning forward a little too much  
>You grab a hold of the only support you can find  
>Her fangs  
>"C-careful!" she snaps. "They're not made of stone!"  
>You try your best not to put too much pressure on her teeth, but you're also concerned about trying not to finish too soon and risk her fury  
>That, however, seems the opposite of her wishes  
>"Rrrragghhh, give IN already! You are MY quarry, and I will drain you dry!"  
>Now holding back is no longer a matter of life or death  
>It's probably just death if you do  
>Your escalating climax is reached and unloaded with one last pump  
>As you splash her insides, the saber tooth lets out a silent roar  
>Her throat muscles contract, but she is too enervated to do anything but pant  
>You slowly pull yourself out of her, suddenly feeling the chill of the rainy air without her heat around you  
>But her legs clench tighter as you try to move away  
>"Not yet...you're not finished...until I say so."  
>With a jerk Nassial pulls you on top of her, one arm grappling you to her bosom while her other paw cups your groin  
>"We must take advantage of the rains. They won't hear us like this, and I will not let you go until the seed has taken hold."  
>That doesn't sound good

>Nassial becomes highly possessive of you over the following weeks  
>You're not allowed out of her sight, and you're not allowed to go into the danger of the hunts with her either  
>She mates with you frequently, sometimes with the rains masking your noises and sometimes out in the vegetation when privacy is scarcer  
>Her forcefulness drops off a bit from the first night  
>In fact, some nights are spent in her arms with her claws making red marks on your chest, as if she's squeezing a loved toy  
>It doesn't take long before the other women grow suspicious  
>They sniff the air around the two of you, but it's less about your post-sex aroma and more about the subtle changes from Nassial's fertility  
>Then the changes become impossible to ignore  
>Nassial's appetite intensifies, and the definition of her abdominal muscles is concealed by the growing swell of her belly  
>There is a village meeting before the sage, and the other women finally confront their leader  
>"Nassial carries a litter within her!" they shout  
>Nassial is clearly searching for a way to challenge the accusation, but her paw instinctively touches her stomach  
>"Is this true?" the sage says  
>"It's as you said," Nassial growls, "the human is a blessing from the Fang Mother."  
>"A blessing for the whole tribe!" one of the others cries  
>"He is MY prize, and the tribe's lineage will pass on because of it!"   
>"Then perhaps it's time for a change in leadership!"  
>The women advance forward, but Nassial grabs a spear and repels them  
>"You would betray your ruler? You would kill her unborn cubs? You would waste YOUR lives just for the CHANCE to overthrow me?"  
>"THAT'S ENOUGH," the sage roars  
>Her age and weathered look have not quelled her spirit  
>"I do believe the Fang Mother has given Anon as a gift for us all, but also as a test of our tribe's unity. If you strike out against one another, the Fang Mother will curse you all."  
>There is a hush over the whole village  
>The sage's words are less of a warning and more of a guarantee  
>"Nassial..." the sage says, back to her soft-spoken nature," I urge you to reconsider. Until we find more males out there we need Anon to ensure the safety of our tribe."  
>The anger is gone from the other sabers, and the women just look to their leader plaintively.  
>Nassial sighs  
>She looks back to the sage hoping to see her support, but the elder saber is unyielding  
>"Fine, he will mate with the rest of the tribe for its survival."  
>The tension dissipates  
>A few walk forward only to be stopped once more by Nassial's spear  
>"But as your leader, I will control who mates with him. You will copulate with MY approval, and only as long as I deem necessary. At night, he will bed with ME and me alone."  
>One step is all she needs to push the whole crowd back in fear  
>"Should I catch anyone attempting to usurp Anon or my authority, I shall break her legs and leave her for the raptors. AM I UNDERSTOOD?"  
>Silent nodding, even from the sage  
>Guess you're not getting a say in this

>The fate of being a breeding slave comes with being venerated as a savior of sorts  
>Both you and Nassial are catered to each day, especially as an attempt to win her favor  
>Nassial oversees all potential mates for you, going so far as to sometimes watch the deed being done  
>The women don't have the same kind of performance anxiety it seems, likely unabashed in their raging lust  
>But Nassial actually considers your condition most times  
>Like if you are too raw or tired, she prohibits mating until you're ready  
>Even then, she "urges" you to conserve some energy for her own lovemaking needs at night  
>Young, hopeful, and rejected sabers are sent out to hunt for greater quantities of food to feed the increasing appetite of those selected for reproduction  
>This in turn improves the overall strength and hunting skill of the tribe, as the warriors hope to someday become the coveted chosen ones  
>After months, you see your labor pay off  
>Over a third of the women around the village cradle their gravid bellies containing your progeny  
>They look to you with delight, stroking the gift you've given and reminding you of each night you were allowed to share with them  
>Most of the women continue to hunt until they become too large, then they help out with other chores  
>Even Nassial hangs her spear for the time being when her expansion proves too cumbersome  
>However, she hasn't lost her warrior's might as she prepares new homes for the tribe  
>Despite her warnings, some unapproved or heat-possessed women try to entice you while their leader is preoccupied  
>Not wanting to share in the wrath, you hold them off long enough for Nassial to catch the disobedience  
>At the same time, the leader's threats are never truly carried out apart from verbal reprimands and a few swipes from her paws  
>It seems her maternal temperament is making her more forgiving  
>It also helps that the tribe becomes more self-governing, and any women who "cut in line" are punished by the others  
>Regardless, the approved mates still try to impress you and outshine each other  
>But something about Nassial, whether it's her dominance or her confidence, makes her your only true queen

>You've since accepted this as your new home  
>There's little chance you'll see your own world again, but this new one ensures you'll be taken good care of  
>Nassial's pregnancy turns her from an aggressive ruler to a motherly caretaker  
>At least to a certain extent  
>It helps that she feels honor (and a little smugness) for being your first, the farthest one along in her growth, and will very likely hold the record for being the biggest  
>Her hunger alone is a testament to this  
>A pile of fruit cores and discarded dino ribs are stacked up in the aftermath of her feasting  
>But no amount of girth keeps her from her commanding duties, or douses her heat and desire  
>It's raining heavily one night when you're in bed with her, after being thoroughly drained yet again  
>Almost your whole body is curled around her enormous belly  
>She guides your hands as you feel for life within her  
>"Mine will be the strongest," she reminds you.  
>You could have guessed that from the dozens of spears and knives she already has stockpiled for her cubs  
>"Our tribe will grow with unmatched warriors, but OUR kin will reign over these lands."  
>Kissing proves to be a little awkward with her sword-like canines  
>She instead shows her affection by nuzzling your head and massaging you with her soft, leathery paw pads  
>Your hands are forced back by the roiling of life in her womb  
>"See? Strong already!"  
>The wind howls through the village, whistling as it passes by  
>Nassial pulls you closer for security, and even her cubs calm down  
>"And when they're born, we will prepare for the next litter. With any luck, the Fang Mother will bless us with these rains again when the time comes."


End file.
